


Babysitter

by OverlyCheerfulRat



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Child Abuse, Gen, Implied Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 05:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18404003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlyCheerfulRat/pseuds/OverlyCheerfulRat
Summary: Percival agrees to watch Mary Lou's children for the day.





	Babysitter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [realisations](https://archiveofourown.org/users/realisations/gifts).



Percival’s mother had always stressed the importance of getting to know one’s neighbors, and he’d never forgotten her advice. Every time he moved to a new place, he made sure to introduce himself, and the habit generally led to, at the very least, friendly relationships. So when he moved into an older house near the woods, he quickly went to the closest neighbor to say hello. Their houses were directly across from each other, and the only ones down the long, easily missed dirt road.

A severe-looking woman with her leg in a cast answered the door. Percival hadn’t gotten a word out before she snapped, “We don’t want to buy anything.” “No, I’m just- I just moved in across the street…” She looked surprised, then nodded curtly. “Oh. In that case, it’s nice to meet you. I’m Mary Lou Barebone, and you are?” “Percival Graves.” They shook hands, and she stiffly asked what he did for a living. “I’m an author. Yourself?” “Secretary at the church in town, although I’m off for a month.”

Their conversation was awkward and uncomfortable, and Percival figured he wouldn’t be seeing much of her afterwards. For a few days, their paths didn’t cross at all- he spent most of his time locked up in his study, writing, and she made no effort to visit. After about a week, however, Percival answered a knock at the door to find a timid young man standing there. He was fidgeting with his sleeves, staring at the ground. “Can I help you?” “Y-yes, sir. Mama wants to know if you have any flour, she needs it for a recipe.”

“I’m afraid I don’t have flour at the moment. You must be Ms. Barebone’s son,” he replied. The boy nodded. “Yes, sir, I’m Credence. It’s nice to meet you…” “You too. Sorry about the flour.” Credence left hurriedly, and that was the last Percival saw of him for a while. He forgot about the Barebones until Mary Lou came over to ask a favor. “The doctor said my leg’s healed up enough to go back to work, so I need someone to watch my kids. I can’t afford to pay you right now, and the lady who normally babysits for me is out of town this week.”

Percival agreed to watch her children-she had three, apparently, two girls and Credence-but privately wondered why Credence couldn’t watch after them himself. Stepping inside their house, he found it to be old and run down, but very clean. Credence was sitting on the ancient looking couch with two girls, one about his age and the other several years younger. Mary Lou hadn’t bothered to introduce them before leaving, so Percival cleared his throat awkwardly as he walked over. “So… did your mother tell you I’d be watching you?” The older girl nodded.

“I’m Chastity,” she said quietly. “And this is Modesty, and this is Credence.” The two named children glanced at him before looking away again. Percival smiled nervously. “Ah. I’ve met Credence, but it’s nice to meet his sisters. How, uh, how old are you?” “I’m nineteen, Credence is twenty-four, and Modesty is eleven,” Chastity replied. Percival’s mouth opened slightly in shock, but he closed it and said, “That’s nice. I’ll be forty this year.”

None of his charges spoke again, and Percival eventually sat down in the armchair across from them, pretending to examine the wallpaper while thinking over what Chastity had said. She and Credence looked to be in their early and mid teens, respectively, and Modesty could easily pass for six or seven. All of them were skinny and pale, with nervous body language. A half hour passed in silence before Credence spoke up. “Mister Percival,” he whispered. Percival jumped, startled by the sudden address. “Yes?” “May I, um, may I use the restroom?” “Huh? Of course you can,” Percival responded, confused that he’d even asked. Credence looked shocked by his answer, and quickly ran off before he changed his mind.

When he returned, Percival smiled at them again. “Do you have any board games?” “No, sir,” Chastity answered. She seemed to be the leader of the trio. “Well, I have Monopoly at my house. Will you be alright on your own while I run and get it?” All three stared at him, shocked. “We’ve never played Monopoly,” Chastity informed him. “They have it at church, though, in the storage closet. Mama won’t let us play, but if you say it’s okay, she might not care.”

Percival had never seen anyone so excited to play Monopoly. Chastity’s eyes were wide and her mouth kept twitching upward, Credence was holding her hand and bouncing slightly on the balls of his feet, and Modesty was grinning from ear to ear. Percival did his best to explain the rules, and they all caught on quickly. They didn’t talk much at first, but when Chastity landed on one of her properties, Modesty giggled and clapped her hands, then turned red and glanced fearfully at Percival.

“You can laugh, dear, it’s alright,” he told her gently. After that, all three Barebone children spoke a bit more, verbally jostling for his attention. Their game was interrupted hours later by the phone ringing, and Chastity ran to answer it, going stock still at whatever she heard before visibly relaxing. Finally, she murmured, “Yes, ma’am,” and hung up the phone. “Mama’s leg is bothering her more than she thought. She’s going to spend the night with a friend in town, and she said Mister Percival can sleep on the couch or go home after we’re asleep.”

Modesty and Credence looked at him hopefully, and Percival smiled at them before replying, “Whichever you prefer.” “Stay here,” Modesty blurted. Credence nodded rapidly, and Percival chuckled. “Alright. When do you go to bed?” “Eight-thirty,” Chastity answered. “It’s seven now. What do you want for dinner?” As they ate (macaroni and cheese, as Percival couldn’t cook much else), the children enthusiastically told him about the fantasy stories they’d made up. 

Credence helped him wash the dishes while Modesty wiped down the table and Chastity swept the kitchen floor. “It’s almost eight-thirty,” Percival said when they’d finished. “I guess you should start getting ready for bed.” The children dispersed and returned in ten minutes time, now clad in pajamas. Credence opened his mouth to say something, then stopped himself and stared at the floor. “Do you need anything?” The boy hesitated, blushing, before Chastity answered for him. “Mama makes Credence wear pull-ups to bed, because he wets himself. They’re in her bathroom, but we’re not allowed to go in it without her.”

Percival nodded kindly, giving Credence a sympathetic smile. “Okay. I’ll go get them, do you know where they are?” “In the cabinet under the sink,” Credence mumbled to the floor. Percival returned from the bathroom with the promised pull-ups, handing them to Credence and softly reassuring him, “It’s fine, you know. Nothing to be ashamed of.” Once all three children were in bed, Percival lay down on the couch, trying to figure out what Mary Lou had done to them.

**Author's Note:**

> here you go realisations, it's not completely angst.


End file.
